1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic ballast for fluorescent lights. More specifically, the invention relates to such a ballast which reduces energy consumption of the fluorescent lights.
2. Description of Prior Art
Presently available ballasts typically consist of nothing more than a transformer having a capacitor in the secondary. The transformer is a 1:1 transformer and is provided for the purpose of redistributing the energy so that, for example, two lights can be fed in series instead of in parallel. The fluorescent lights are fed with the power of the mains, for example, 120 volts 60 Hz, 120 volts 50 Hz, etc., i.e., whatever standards are employed in the mains in different countries of the world.
The capacitor is provided to distort the leading part of the sine wave cycle so that the leading part is steeper and thereby provides a rapid start for the fluorescent lights.
The problem with presently available ballast is that, with the use of such ballast, the fluorescent lights consume a relatively large amount of energy.